Spirit Detective Cousin
by kuranmakagomelover5
Summary: Kagome goes to visit the spirit detectives because one of them is her cousin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Nope, just a few things but not the actual people or show.  
  
______------_____  
  
Kagome sighed as she hopped into the well. Now, what would she tell Inuyasha. Hmm, well, she could just try to throw him a bag of ramen, yell that she would be gone for about three weeks, then make a run back to the well. She chuckled as she tried to imagine the look on his face if she was to do just that.  
  
"Mama."  
  
The voice came from a little kit on the ground as he looked up at her with big green eyes.(AN: Aren't his eyes green?) He tilted his head to the side to make an adorable picture of curiousity. The kit jumped up into the arms as Kagome held them out for him to do just that.  
  
"Shippou, how were you while I was gone?"  
  
She almost regretted that question as Shippou started talking about anything and everything. Whoa, what were they giving him while she was gone. As a candy bar wrapper fell out of one of his pockets she sighed. Just how many of those had Miroku and Sango given him. Sure, there was keeping him out of their hair, but what about her hair when she came back. She really needed to have a talk with those two.  
  
Someone headed out of the Kaeda's hut. Ah, Miroku, and he looked very, very happy. Uh-oh, not a good sign. Now she was wondering just what they had been doing while Shippou had headed off with the small moutain of candy they had given him. She went and stepped in front of the monk. "Miroku." She stressed out the name.  
  
Miroku looked up from his thoughts and was quite, uh, surprised to see a slightly aggitated Kagome standing in front of him. He almost ducked, he was definetley going to get slapped. Wait, what did he do? He thought about the recent things he did. Um, nope, nothing she knew about.  
  
An offending finger came and poked him in the chest. "Next time you want to give him all that candy, you get to watch him until it wears off."  
  
Miroku gulped. He nodded slowly.  
  
Kagome smiled and composed herself. "So, where is Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku shook his head in a pitiful manner. "Kagome, Kagome, you think after spending two years here you would have at least learned where his favorite spot is."  
  
She wasted no time in running to the God Tree. "Inuyasha!" She called up to the branches and stood back as a figure clothed in red jumped down in the spot she once occupied. "Well, I am going to go visit my cousin for around three weeks, so I won't be here. And before you say anything," she watched as he closed his mouth and no protests came out, yet, "there is a jewel shard there so I am going to look for it while i'm there."  
  
Inuyasha thought about this. And thought. And thought. "Fine, but only three weeks, and you better have a jewel shard when you come back."  
  
Kagome sighed and thought, well it's a good thing I have an extra jewel piece in my drawer at home.  
  
She stopped by the village to tell her friends goodbye and give Shippou a treat.  
  
Well, cousin here I come.  
  
*~* In a city not far from Kagome's *~*  
  
Everyone sighed as they finished fighting yet another demon. Hmm, thought one of the boys, teach them for trying to mess with them. Stupid demons.  
  
A voice spoke and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"What was that Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara sighed and looked quickly looked over at the other team members of the group.  
  
"I have to go pick up my cousin at the train station. She might already be there. I was asking if anyone wanted to come."  
  
Yusuke blinked. Kuwbara had a cousin, since when. Oh well, he had nothing else to do. He looked over at the rest of the group. He saw Hiei say something about stupid humans and walk off to who knows where. Kurama looked at him before looking towards Kuwabara and nodding his head at him once.  
  
"Sure, I will come."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and walked towards the train station. The other two followed him. "She's not from around here so be nice to her. Okay Yusuke, I don't want to have to break any of your bones."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama and shrugged, was Kuwabara really being serious. He must really love this cousin of his.  
  
"How old is this cousin of yours?"  
  
The tall boy turned around slightly. "She's 17. Why?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged.  
  
The arrived just in time to see a train pull up into the station. Well, now Kurama and Yusuke both had questions about this cousin. Did she look like Kuwabara? Was she cool? Was she one of those weird stalker fangirls? Kurama almost shivered at the last one.  
  
The watched as people piled of the train. Hmm, if the cousin of his was old, ugly, bald, or stupid then there was a chance one of the people already getting off the train was her.  
  
Kurama caught his breath as he watched a very beatiful girl get off the train. Wow, I wish that girl was Kuwabara's cousin. He watched as she seemed to be looking for something. She looked over at their group and her eyes widened a bit. She hurried through the crowd and threw her arms around, Kuwabara?  
  
He heard Kuwabara's voice. "Hey Kagome, how was your ride here?"  
  
Wow, wishes really did come true.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, plese review. If you thought it was good that is. 


End file.
